Cinder (Killer Instinct)
Cinder is a fighter with superhuman abilities and a villain in Killer Instinct. So far, he has only appeared in Killer Instinct. History Cinder was born a normal human being named Ben Ferris. Ferris was a 31 year-old man and a small-time criminal who always going in and out of jail for various different crimes, mostly for breaking-and-entering, assault, and arson. Then along came UltraTech. UltraTech needed subjects for a new line of chemical weapons experiments, so they went to each prison in search of willing persons. They found Ferris and gave him a promise of early parole if he went with them. He quickly and willingly agreed. UltraTech told him that he had conditions to clear before he would be let free, one of which they revealed immediately: to undergo the experiments. The other they said would be revealed later. Again, he agreed. During the tests, however, something went horrifically wrong, and the aftermath results turned Ben Ferris into a living being of fire. Ben was horrified, but he began to accept his new fate after he discovered his newfound powers and strength. It was then that UltraTech revealed his other condition for parole: to enter their next Killer Instinct tournament and, to only not win, but to simply defeat another competitor: the alien of ice, Glacius. He agreed, and was entered into the Killer Instinct Tournament under his new name: Cinder. Overview Depending on which storyline is followed, Cinder either defeats Glacius or is killed by him. To make his storyline fit alongside of Glacius's, it would make sense to say that it ended in a stalemate so that both of them survived. After the end of this tournament, Cinder was released, but under false pretenses. As he exited UltraTech, Cinder was surrounded by a swarm of police who were sent there to arrest the "escaped convict." UltraTech had decieved him. Cinder quickly and easily escaped them, however, and fled to a volcanic island where he now lays in wait, plotting his next move. It is best to low blow him. Appearance By physical standards, Cinder is an above-average man when compared to the normal population, but when compared to the other combatants in the tournaments, Cinder is quite average. He has a muscular build, but it barely compares to the others. Due to the chemical accidents, his entire body is permanently on fire. His skin seems to have been transformed into a matter that resembles plasma, like the surface of the sun. The skin may be able to fluctuate its' own tempurature however, because if it was plasma, then Cinder would instantly burn through whatever he was touching. So it may be that as a precaution, his skin can decrease its' tempurature immensly on whatever ground it touches. Because of the high tempuratures, Cinder has no hair on his body. His ears are gone, and he has no nose or mouth, but is still able to make noises and quite possibly talk. His eyes have been turned into red orbs. Powers and Abilities Cinder has no weapons, but he possesses powerful abilities and can do a variety of tricks with his plasma-like body: Trailblazer Cinder's "Trailblazer" ability allows him to condense his human form into a ball of fire and fly. Outside of combat, it seems like he has no limit on the time he can stay in this form, seeing as he flew from the city to a remote island in that form without seeming to stop. Inferno Cinder also seems to be able to extend parts of his skin a small amount of distances, as seen with his "Inferno" technique, in which he extends his hand and a small stream of his skin extends out. Invisibility Though not connected with his fire-like abilities, Cinder also has the ability to turn invisible until struck. This is probably another side effect, or possibly the goal, of the chemical experiments. Possible Future In the posible future installments of the series, it may be possible that Cinder makes a come back. Though he is dead, it is not unlikely that UltraTech will try the experiment again... Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Trickster Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Recurring villain